The Jacket
by to-infinity
Summary: She gave it to him when they were eight, and yet he still has it. GabrielOC
1. The Meeting

**Here's the first part, the prologue, to that Gabriel story I promised. This little thing has taken a lot longer than I had originally anticipated, but ideas kept clashing until I found an ingenious way to mix a few together and create the perfect one! ^.~ So here we go!**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**That day was a typical autumn afternoon. The air was just borderline being called warm, and the wind whistled by in a perfect breeze. The streets were littered with specks of orange, red, and yellow; items that were rightfully called leaves after further inspection. They tumbled about, lapping at the feet of nearby pedestrians and hitting the doors of cars. People walked around in hats and coats to keep themselves warm, and many stacked themselves in multiple layers of clothing. Dogs barked, cars honked, policemen yelled, and joyous laughter sounded from the open cafes. And in the midst of all this, there was a little boy on a lone swing, alone in the park.**

**Gabriel Silk sniffed, trying to keep himself warm by wrapping his skinny arms around his body. With a quiet hiss, he shivered as a current of wind whipped around his seat, but he still didn't put on the coat that was laying on the dirt before him. **

"**Hey, aren't chu cold?"**

**His head snapped up to look at where the voice had came from. To his left stood a girl with choppy reddish-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a blue jacket that looked way to big for her and dirt covered blue jeans. Her head was tilted slightly to the side, making her green winter beanie slip off a bit. The young girl looked a little confused. "Umm… yes, sort of." He muttered quietly.**

**This only made her more baffled. "Well den, why don't you put your jackie on? You might catch sometin." She spoke mispronouncing her words the way only children do.**

"**Because I don't wanna." He answered back.**

"**But why not? If chu get shick then you won't be able to play and shuff." She walked over to the swing next to his and sat down. "I'm Melanie."**

"**I'm Gabriel." He hesitated before asking. "Can you keep a swecret?"**

**She smiled brightly. "Coursh! You can tewll me!" She puffed out her chest for exaggeration. "I'll keep it until dweath."**

"**Okay." He leaned closer to her. "I'm a clothes psychic."**

"**Oooh." Her eyes grew wide. "What's that?"**

"**I can feel other people's feelings when I put their cwothes on. So, I can see if their mad or happy or sad."**

"**No way!" She gasped, smiling brightly. "That's so cooo-well!"**

**He frowned. "No it's not."**

**Her grin faltered. "Whaddaya mean? Of coursh it's cool!"**

**Gabriel shook his small head. "Nuh-uh. I havta buy new cwothes all the time or I'll feel there oder people in them an' mommy can't affowd that. So sometimes, I get these cwothes an' they make me feel all…sad."**

**Melanie frowned. "So is dat why you ain't wearin' chour jackie?"**

**He nodded. "Yeah. The kid who wore dis was really sad and it makes me feewl bad."**

**She let out a small whistle. For a moment, none of the children spoke, each one lost in their thoughts, until a loud "Aha!" came forth. Melanie smiled brightly and stood up in front of him. "I gots an idewa!" She pulled of her blue jacket to reveal another one, although this one was much smaller and actually fit her. "Here."**

**Gabriel looked at the cloth that she held out to him with a puzzled expression. "Whaddaya mean?"**

"**Take my jacket. And den, if some bad cwothes make you sad, you can wear it. I pwomise to try and be happy awl the time for chu. Okay?"**

"**Are you sure?" He asked, although curiosity made him want to grab the jacket to see how she felt. "Your mommy might be mawd."**

**She waved him off. "It's okay, just take it. I have anoder one."**

**Gabriel hesitantly grabbed the lump and gasped as a feeling of elation blew through him. His frown brightened, transforming into a rather large grin. "You reawlly are hawppy."**

**Melanie nodded. "Yep. But I dink I have to go now. My daddy is cawlling me." She waved behind him, making him turn around to see a man waving from the sidewalk. He had the same reddish hair as her and was smiling. **

"**Awlready?"**

**She nodded sadly, and Gabriel felt some disappointment in her jacket as he pulled it on. "Yeah. But, maybe we'll see each oder again. How owd are you?"**

"**I'm eight and a hawf." He mumbled before popping his head out of the top.**

**The girl smiled. "Me too! So maybe we go to the same school."**

**Gabriel nodded. "Yeah. Well, you shouldn't keep you daddy waiting." He said reluctantly.**

"**Yep. Bwye Gabriel."**

"**Bwye Melanie."**

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Aww..kids are so adorable, and fun to play with. Don't forget that. Hehe…Well, yeah. I think that Gabe would've been a bit more talkative when he was little, incase some of you thought that he was a little OOC. I still think he is though.**

**As another note, FF isn't letting me respond to my reviews right now. So those of you who have reviewed my other story, Untitled, as it stands on Ch….umm…well Tancred's Plan: Action, I'll try to answer as soon as I can!**

**Also, I know that this isn't 2000+ words, and I'm not sure if it counts as part of my challenge since it is only a prologue after all. (Read Untitled if you don't get this. Don't remember what chapter that note is in..) I'm going to say that this does count, so look out for that one-shot I gotta write….**

**Now…I say g'bye. And Nimmo owns Charlie Bone, not me. I do own Melanie though. Anywho…g'bye.**

**R&R!**

**~tubs.**

**Word Count:975**


	2. Nice Guys

If you've read any of my other fan fictions recently (or depending on when you're reading this around the time this chapter came out. Basically when I published Charlie's Plan and the last few Untitled chapters.) you'd know how absolutely horrified I am of myself for practically abandoning FF for I believe 2 or more weeks because of school. Not that education isn't important, no. Believe me it is, but I still didn't upload for ages because of school and the guilt was eating me up to the bone. I apologize deeply.

Anywho. I should really quit my rambling, which I realized I tend to do at the most inconvenient moments, and introduce to you chapter 1 of The Jacket.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel Silk looked out the gothic styled window from his seat in history class, staring at the bleak rays of sunshine that struggled their way through the gray clouds. Unconsciously, he rolled the yellow pencil between his thumb and forefinger, not really noticing how a few stray marks kept appearing on his paper. He sighed, not really listening to the droning of his teacher or the whispers of bored students.

"…And with that last note, Class is dismissed. Don't forget to do your essay on the Renaissance!" Mr. Luna called out to the crowd of students rushing out his door.

Sighing, the psychic packed the rest of his stuff into the black book bag and stared towards the door. Right before he walked out, though, his teacher jumped up and ran over to him. "Wait! Silk." He said, running back from behind his desk.

"Can I…help you sir?" He replied, not really sure of what to say. He shifted the bag so it was easier to carry, then looked at the anxious face of his teacher.

Mr. Luna nodded slightly. "Can you do me a favor? It won't be that bothersome, I think."

Gabriel sighed inwardly, not really wanting to help but knowing he would end up doing it anyway. Curse whoever made him so sympathetically nice. "I guess. What is it?" He asked.

"Well, you see, my daughter's coming to this school now, since I didn't want to keep driving her from home to her school, then to Bloors, and well, I think you get the point, but she's going to be in the music department, in your year. If you wouldn't mind, could you…escort her for a while until she gets…what do you kids say these day? Until she get's the hang of things."

A small smile cracked on the younger boy's lips. "I think you hit that one rather well sir."

A confused look planted itself over Mr. Luna's nervous one. "What?"

"Never mind. I guess it won't be that much trouble." Gabriel trailed off, wondering if this really was a good idea.

Instantly a giant grin stretched on the history professor's face. "Thank you for doing this Gabriel. I apologize in advance if this sets you off at all." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture, handing it to Gabriel. "Anyways, her name's Melanie."

In the picture, Melanie, or so he assumed, was smiling with her father, standing next to him by a Christmas tree. It was slightly hard to tell from the floppy Santa hat over her head, but the girl had shoulder length, reddish brown hair and bangs that curved over her forehead. She looked to be about average height, though that was based on seeing her besides her rather tall father. Gabriel glanced at the teacher for a moment, measuring him. Sure enough, she was just a little bit shorter than he was, maybe at his eyebrows.

After studying the picture for a few moments, Gabriel handed it back to the larger man. "Well, I should get going sir, since class should be starting-"

"Oh! I forgot! Here, have a note," Mr. Luna muttered, writing a quick note and ripping it from the bottom of the paper he carried. "Alright then, off you go." He smiled, pushing the student towards the exit. "If you're ever late because of her, make sure you come over here for a note or just tell the teacher about me so you don't get a detention okay?"

"Okay?" Gabriel repeated, looking blankly from the note to the door that the teacher had just slammed in his face.

_Dear Mr. Gabriel Silk's Math Teacher,_

_Please excuse him for being late. He was with me._

_Don't know if I love you or not so I'm not going to put 'with love' , Mr. Johnathan Luna. _

* * *

Melanie smiled to herself, skipping down the hall from Dr. Bloor's office. It had been a long, quite boring 30 minutes in his office as he explained everything about school rules, dress codes, and policies that she didn't necessarily care about. But now it was over, and she was free. Sort of. Not really. Still had to find math class though.

She frowned, looking at the school map. She was supposed to be in Dr. Bulvaria's room, which was next to the cafeterias, so it shouldn't be too hard to find.

_Let's see. I'm right here, I think. _She thought pointing to the hall next to the office. _So all I have to do is make a left, go down the stairs, keep going straight until I see those three big rooms, which are the cafeteria's right?, and make a right into the next corridor. And it's the third room on the left? _She traced the path with her finger, stopping at the designated door.

She shrugged, pocketing the now folded map. "Off we go shall we?" She asked herself. "Off we shall."

* * *

"…And so a plus b is the same as a minus negative b since-"

"Is this second year math?" Came a voice from the door. Dr. Bulvaria stopped put down the piece of chalk he was using for the moment to look over at the person. She was obviously female, with short reddish locks and a bright blue cape. He racked through his brain to try and remember if he saw her at the school before.

Thinking…thinking…

Still thinking.

Nope. As far as he knew, she wasn't one of his students. Then he thought for a moment. Actually, he reasoned, maybe she is. Bloor did say there was supposed to be a new kid starting today. "Hello. You're the new student aren't you?"

The girl nodded, smiling. "Yes sir. My name's Melanie Luna. And you're Mr., sorry, Dr. Bulvaria, the math professor."

"That's right." He declared, glaring slightly at the rest of his students who never bothered to get his name right. "I am Mr. _Bulvaria_." A couple students snickered into their hands. One of them, Gabriel Silk he remembered, timidly rose his hand. "What do you want Silk?"

"Er...Sorry sir. But Mr. Luna told me I have to escort her and stuff.."

"He what?" Melanie gasped, then she groaned, blushing. "Dad's so stupid." _But that guy doesn't look like that bad of a guy. Maybe he is. I dunno. I wonder if he likes chocolate. Or has a girlfriend. Or has friends. _She added to herself. _No. Shut up Melanie. Of course he does. _

The teacher just sighed. "Fine. Go sit." He pointed to the empty desk by Silk's. "You're new so you don't get in trouble for getting late, but that's only for this week. Is that clear?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Anyways. Negative a plus….."

* * *

Gabriel flipped his hair away from his eyes as he wrote the equations on his paper. He was about to sigh again when a paper hit his forehead. Curious, he looked around him and saw nothing unusual, pretty much everyone had their heads bent down in concentration. Shrugging to himself, he picked up the wad that hit him and unfolded it.

Hello. I'm Melanie. I'm sorry if my dad got you stuck with me, cause I'm sure you would never actually want to do that. 

He smiled faintly. No, he didn't actually want to, but that didn't mean he wouldn't. He looked back to see Melanie glance up at him for a moment, and smile as she noticed him. He quickly scribbled something down and passed it to her.

In a minute or so, the paper hit him again. He picked it up immediately this time, and scanned it.

You actually agreed to something like this? Wow. You must be nice guy. : )

He blushed, but hid it as he bent down to write his reply. I guess, if you call that nice. It was more like being ready to get out and agreeing to anything so you can. Plus, you don't seem so bad.

Gabriel tossed it back to her and sneaked a glance to see her expression. Melanie wore an amused smile as she read it, then chuckled. She grabbed her pen and wrote something, and he quickly turned away as she looked up to give it to him.

Well, thank you I guess. But I suppose you'll have to get back to work or whatever so, um…yeah. Math is a pain.

Indeed it is. He wrote back.

* * *

Melanie grinned at his last note, then stuffed it into her pocket to put away later. He was nice, she concluded. How nice, she didn't know, but he was obviously a nice guy. She looked down at her paper and frowned. _Who gives work to the new kid? Seriously. That's mean. Aren't they supposed to be off the hook for a week or so, to get used to things?_

_Oh well, _she concluded._ It's not like I don't know this already._

* * *

"You sure take a while." Melanie snorted, waiting for Gabriel by the door. She leaned back against it casually and examined the wooden frame of the doorway. "The whole class, and Mr. Bulvaria are gone already.

Gabriel shrugged. "I guess." He muttered, still shoving the notebook into his book bag. He straightened, then, and walked towards the exit. "Or maybe people just go too fast."

Melanie grinned, and walked behind him as he passed. "Yup. That's the way to think. On the bright side of the rainbow all the time."

Gabriel nodded absently, focusing on where he was going. "What's your schedule like? You know, so I don't get you to the wrong classes."

She nodded, and dug through her bag as she walked. After a few minutes of shifting through the items inside, she pulled out a crinckled white paper. After a sad attempt to straighten it, Melanie shrugged and handed it to him. "I haven't really memorized it yet but here you go. I'm sorry its all wrinkled though, I'm just a messy person and it was just lying around my bag, so err…yeah." She grinned awkwardly.

Again, Gabriel nodded, looking at the paper in surprise. He only had to examine it once before handing it back. After all, piano playing builds up an excellent memory. "You have the same schedule as mine." He said.

Melanie made a happy sound- an strange one he noticed- and shoved the paper back into her backpack. She threw the thing back over her shoulder and smiled. "Well, that's good." She thought for a moment, hesitating, before asking. "Hey, is it alright if I asked you a question?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Are you endowed?" She stopped for a second then added, "Not that I think it's weird or anything, actually it's kind of cool sounding, but see, my dad talks about this school with me a lot and he says there are people who have 'powers,' as he puts it, and there's this kid he mentions sometimes, and I'm wondering if you're the same Gabriel." She finished nervously.

"Yeah. That's me." He grudgingly added, looking away.

She noticed this, and her face softened. "Sorry. Touchy subject?"

He thought about this for a moment, wondering if it really was. He did get a little embarrassed when it came up, but it wasn't really all that bad to him. Was it? Gabriel offered a small smile. "Well, kind of, I guess. But, on a happier note, we have break right now, so let's get outside and you can meet my friends."

Melanie grinned brightly after that, and Gabriel had a strange feeling he'd seen that before. "Excellent."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sorta kind of cheated. Sorry. I used my header and footer as part of my 2000 word count. I know, you probably don't even read those, but I had to apologize….And I couldn't think of much more to write. Haha….not really. : (

R&R!

~tubs.

Word Count: 2099 {barely!}


	3. 20 Q's and Fish Bones

So, now I've come to terms with myself that I can't update as fast as I would like. Now, I'm not mad at myself for not having the time to update for weeks.

Not. That's a lie. Or partially. I have indeed com to terms with myself about that, but I haven't yet forgiven myself for forgetting. Luckily I had a three-day weekend and I was able to catch up on the chapter that I ought to write for this story. So, well, off we go I guess.

Jenny Nimmo owns the CoTRK series, which means that I do not own anything but the plot like of this story and the Luna's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, who's that Gabe?" Tancred asked, shooting little pieces of grass with tiny lightning bolts. "Mind introducing us?"

Gabriel sighed mentally at his friend's antics, then thanked Emma repeatedly in his mind as she lightly slapped Tancred's hand after one of his bolts nearly burned her. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah. Guys, this is Melanie Luna. She's Mr. Luna's, the history teacher's, daughter, and she transferred to music, my year. Melanie, these are Tancred and Lysander." The blonde nodded, now concentrating on blowing small currents of wind through the grass while the African kid waved. "Those are Charlie," he pointed to the boy's messy hair, "Billy," The albino smiled timidly, "and Fidelio." The musician grinned broadly. Gabriel waved over to Olivia and Emma. "And those are Emma and Olivia."

Melanie opened her mouth to speak when the pink haired girl, Olivia, bounced up next to her and said, in the loudest voice she had ever heard anyone use in normal speech, "Ello. My name's Olivia Vertigo, and I'm in drama. It's a pleasure to meet you darling."

Melanie barely nodded as Olivia shook her arms enthusiastically. "The pleasure's mine?"

Olivia nodded. "Good. It should be."

A bit dazed and obviously confused, Melanie looked at Gabriel. He shrugged, sighing at the same time, and patted a spot near him for her to sit down. She noticed that the actress had let go of her hand and returned to her spot by the tree, so she took advantage of the chance to sit.

"Sorry about her," Charlie said jokingly. "Crazy one she is."

Melanie smiled slightly, and the group shared a small laugh. "Right, well, I'll keep that in mind."

"I resent that!" Olivia huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at Charlie.

Charlie rolled his eyes and turned back to the new girl. "So you're in music right? What do you play?"

"What family is it in?" Fidelio added curiously.

"Erm, piano and acoustic guitar. It's a widely debated family for the piano, whether or not it's strings or percussion, but I'm positive that guitar's strings. Is that right?" She asked Fidelio, who smiled nodding. She had this feeling he was the musical expert here.

Emma nodded pleasantly, holding up an edge of her green cape. "I'm art so I don't focus on this stuff, but I'm pretty positive you're right."

Lysander kicked Tancred's calf slightly, making the shorter boy scowl, but stop playing with the grass. He sighed, then looked up with an eyebrow raised. "So, if you're new, and I'm guessing that Gabriel's meant to be your escort, does that mean you're endowed too? I'm a storm-bringer by the way, just in case you couldn't exactly tell."

"Nope." Melanie said, smiling. "But I don't think there's anything wrong with endowed people, for that note."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. I kind of wish I did though, Billy."

Emma raised a hand slightly and asked, "So where did you go from before you came here?"

"Umm, it's the normal school a few blocks away."

"Why don't we just play 20 questions." Gabriel muttered sarcastically, not intending anyone to hear him.

Unfortunately for him, Fidelio with the magically sensitive ears had to be sitting right next to him, and the other boy grinned. "That's a great idea Gabe! You really ought to speak up louder."

"Idea? What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked, confused.

"20 questions! That's the classic way to get to know someone right? So let's play it!"

Melanie smiled weakly, not exactly wanting to be interrogated by such a large group. "Err…"

"You're right!" Olivia announced. "It's perfect!"

"But-" Gabriel protested.

"Exactly. I know. I'm a genius. Please, no applause." Fidelio said, impressed with himself. He rose from his spot and bowed dramatically, winking at Olivia who pretended to swoon. He then laughed with her, both of them lying on the grass.

The psychic persisted. "No, really-"

"Alright! I'm up first!" Charlie shouted, waving his hand in the air wildly.

"It's fine." Melanie sighed. "Thanks Gabe." She turned to him jokingly, and laughed when he hung his head, sighing defeated. "Alright Charlie. What's your question?"

"Do you like the color blue?"

Her eye twitched with laughter, but she nodded. "It's a nice color, although I'm more of a purple person."

"Oh, me next!" Olivia grinned, puffing out her chest in a Superman-like pose. "What's you're favorite food?"

Melanie thought about it for a second. "I'd have to say…I don't know. I'm not picky and I eat a lot so…Yeah. No favorites."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"I don't have one, Billy."

"Are you afraid of anything?"

"Heights. Definitely heights. Oh, and grasshoppers. I hate grasshoppers. You Emma?"

"Yes." She responded vaguely.

"Favorite type of music?" Fidelio inquired.

"Indie to rock." Melanie replied. "No particular kinds of rock, just rock in general."

"What's you're favorite drink?" Lysander asked, shrugging. "Sorry, couldn't think of much."

"It's cool. I like lemonade and fruit juices."

Tancred stroked his chin in though. He then pointed his finger at her with a mischievous little grin. "How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

"As much wood as a woodchuck could chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood."

Tancred scowled. "That's not fair."

"Ohh! Dogs or cats?" Billy asked, eyes lighting up.

Melanie thought about it for a moment, then said with a shrug, "Dogs."

"Favorite board game?" Charlie inquired.

"Monopoly is one of the greatest inventions ever invented in the history of ever."

"Hey or hi?"

"Olivia, what kind of question is-"

"Answer it!"

"Er…Hey."

Charlie jumped up, waving his hand again. "I'm last! Do you like gum, chocolate, or lollypops? No, wait. Just, err…What's your favorite candy?"

"I like pretty much everything sweet unless it has peanut butter."

"Oh yeah? What's wrong with peanut butter?" Tancred asked, eyebrows up.

"Nothing, I'm just more of a jelly person, if you get me. Anything else?" Melanie asked, amused.

"Gabe-ri-elll. You haven't asked one!" Olivia pointed out.

He sighed mentally, then shrugged. "But, Liv, I don't really want to ask-"

"Just ask something." The actress snapped impatiently.

He wanted to protest, really, but Gabriel exactly didn't want to put the effort into an argument, so he just gave in. He turned to Melanie, who sat there, looking at him expectantly, and chewed his lip. "Ummm…"

"You don't really have to ask you know." Melanie voiced, looking ready to laugh as he thought about a question.

Gabriel waved it off, and a small smile crept up on his face. "Do you like rainbows?"

Melanie laughed suddenly, clutching her stomach. With a cheeky grin, she struggled to say her answer. "Oh course. And always on the brighter side."

* * *

"Well, what do you think of Bloor's?" Gabriel asked, leading her to the dining area.

Melanie followed behind him, taking time to admire the intricate, if not slightly spooky, designs of the furniture and the small amounts of décor Bloor's Academy had. "Hmmm…." She paused, staring at a particularly strange vase. It was no larger than her hand, and it was solid wood. It was carved so that twisted lines popped out slightly, but subtly, and it was painted a solid, dull black. She poked one of the withered flowers in it and watched as one of the dark scarlet petals fell, then jogged to catch up with Gabriel. "I think that Bloor's Academy is a really crazy place for crazy people."

Gabriel stopped in mid-stride. "You're joking right?" He almost turned around to stare at her.

"Duh." Melanie rolled her eyes, and she laughed slightly as he visibly relaxed. "Bloor's is alright. Obviously, it's big and scary looking. And the colors are dull, always some weird gray and black. Or a wash-out tint of white. But if you kind of look a little more, it's rather pretty, and admittedly, kind of cool too. Plus, it looks like a great place to explore." She shrugged. "I don't know. My dad said this place is supposed to be filled with loony Bloor oddballs, but the only one I've met is the headmaster and he seems pretty normal. I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to expect."

Gabriel nodded slowly, stopping before a crowd of people rushing into the dining halls so he could avoid getting hit. "That sounds good, I guess. Although, I wouldn't have minded all that much if you said the place was creepy."

Melanie beamed brightly, then stepped into the crowd, pulling him with her. Together they shifted their way in, without hitting anyone, and sat. "Yep. But I'm starved, so let's go eat. Food…." She stared off dreamily, making Gabriel laugh.

* * *

"I'm sorry the food's not that great. It's pretty good in a way, though, if you don't think too much." Charlie pointed out from across the table, still munching on his shrimp chips. He took a bite of the fish, scrunching up his face a bit, and swallowed. "Although, on the bright side, we get the best meals in the school, with Cook as our chef. Even for dinner, when all the workers working together."

Melanie shrugged, poking her meat with her fork. "It's not bad, really. Well, I don't think it looks that bad. I'm just not a big fish person. Hate them, actually. And I always have the worst luck with them. And who's Cook?"

"How so?" Fidelio said, eating the cole slaw and ignoring her question. He passed his fish to Charlie, who nodded to him. From Melanie's curious look, he shrugged. "Vegetarian."

"Ah. Well, every time I do eat it, my fish has bones. Even the boneless kind."

"Nuh uh." Billy said, disbelieving.

"Really! Look," Melanie cut her's in half and a bone snapped, leaving two cracked pieces in each half. Each boy stared at her in shock.

"You were serious?" Gabriel muttered, still looking at the bone. "I really, seriously, cannot believe that. It's just soo…so…"

"I know." She agreed. "I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter three. And sadly, this thing is not 2,000 words, and I really don't know what to write next, but I do have to put something up. Sigh~ I guess I'm making another one shot… Geez. Two for one story. In three chapters. That's a bit depressing..

It doesn't seem like many people are reading this. I have two reviews so far. .__. Maybe I should just finish my other story first and then do this one? Eh?

Hah. Like I could stand to do that. :P I'd probably be itching to write it.

R&R!

~tubs.


End file.
